


Who gave Danny Twitter

by PurpleDragonfly2002



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Puns, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Chaos, Coming Out, Danny Fenton Is So Done, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Dark Comedy, Depression, Disappointment, F/M, Gen, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Graphic Description, High School, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Memes, Multi, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Other, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puns & Word Play, Sad Danny Fenton, Sleep Deprivation, Threats of Violence, Twitter, Violence, no beta we die like men, no one respects phantom planet lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDragonfly2002/pseuds/PurpleDragonfly2002
Summary: Danny makes an official Danny Phantom Twitter and chaos ensues.⚠️ warning ⚠️  This work contains potentially triggering material please be safe.
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley/Sam Manson, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to chillies.

Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
Can you imagine being alive 

Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
Do laws apply to you if you're dead? If so what laws  
》Tucker @Techno Geek  
I dont think they'd apply to dead people?

》a child @kidontheinternet  
But dead people have rights? Like, you cant just move a body or hide a body or sell a body

Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
Be gay stop crime 

Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
If you're a minority; hating yourself is a hate crime  
》Other Danny @Space Boy  
Then I'm a criminal

Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
God i wanna die, lol already did

Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
Do you know what the death rate around here is¿  
About 1 per person.  
》Goth Gf @Veganism  
I'm disappointed but not surprised  
》Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
🙁


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask consent before clapping them alien cheeks.

Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
Fuck the government 

》Goth Gf @Veganism  
Yes.

Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
Let's raid area 51

》Tucker @Techno Geek  
No  
》Goth Gf @Veganism  
No 

Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
all yall ride or die till its time to raid area 51

Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
yall @Official_VladMasters is a bitch 

》BREAD @IWantBread  
Why  
》Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
for legal reasons i cannot answer

Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
me: what are you gonna do arrest me?  
also me: in jail after being arrested and not wanting to injure ppl. welp guess ill die

Danny Phantom @ Danny Phantom  
I'm gonna kashoot myself 

》emo bitch @markj  
Same

》 kawiie gurl@cuteGril  
mood

OfficialPhantomTheorist @wes_is_sad  
@Danny Phantom is your hair dyed?

》Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
my hair isn't dyed I am lol  
》OfficialPhantomTheorist @wes_is_sad  
Why is your hair white?  
》Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
my hair is white from stress

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
Just a friendly reminder not to compare pain. Pain is relative to your life experience 

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
I'm gonna Naruto run until I die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment a Twitter handle and/or a question and it might be in the next chapter!


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month stay safe!

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
its not gay if I'm dead  


》internet? @imtired  
😳  


》be gay @docrime  
Are you sure about that?  


》sad @MCR<3  
idk if that's true  


Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
if you're racist, homophobic, or transphobic, I hope you stub your toe and step on a lego. Now get the fuck off my page  


Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
Hnggg people are too hot who gave them the right

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
happy pride kids; stay safe and hydrated!

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
Heaven is a scam but hell is pretty chill  


》imascam @give_me_money  
Are Heaven and Hell real? 

Veiw 203 more replies

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
the master of time is cool but he likes to be a cryptic dick a lot  


》Tucker @Techno Geek  
Oop 

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
yo I've got dumb gay bitch deises if you have a crush on me you have to say "hey I have a crush on you will you go on a date with me?" Because I won't be able to tell otherwise  


》Tucker @Techno Geek  
Same lol  


》Goth Gf @Veganism  
Same 

Tucker @Techno Geek  
hey just wanted to let everyone know my pronouns are they/them  


》Other Danny @Space_Boy  
love and support you regardless!  


》Goth Gf @Veganism  
You will always be supported by us!


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny pops off!
> 
> Editing note: Ok so I was informed that I had reposted chapter 3 as a new chapter; Very sorry about that! This is now a new chapter don't worry!

Toy story kid @Andy  
Yall really sounding stupid when you belive that the @Danny Phantom account is real. Like the account is obviously fake as ghosts aren’t real. 

》 Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
Hey pal, id appreciate you not telling people I’m fake as I already have to deal with people trying to kill me (again) if you’d take 5 minutes out of your day to google amity park you’d be able to see I’m very much real. And if you’d look up the GWI (Guys In White) you’d find 1/3  
》 Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
that they are a real government organization created purely to kill ghosts as they think ghosts are monsters that don’t have emotions and can’t feel pain which I 1.) untrue and 2.) based on false/biased information which is also operating on a small sample size that isn’t the 2/3  
》 Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
norm for ghosts. Also, you spelled believe wrong.3/3

The kid @GreenIsACreativeColor  
Holy shit did yall see Danny Phantom pop off on a dude! Shit was wild.

》betty @memespls  
IKR that was the best shit ive seen in a while 

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
Old people at weddings used to tap me on the shoulder and say "your next" they stopped when I started doing it to them at funerals.

》batty @feralinternetkid  
Lol 

》oof @roblox   
Yikes lol 

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
yo pandora (yes the one from Greek mythology) is a sweetheart and would make a bomb mother or mother figure

》Greek mythology whore@Gayandtierd  
Wot  
》Greek mythology whore@Gayandtierd  
what do you mean shes real?! Like you can’t just tell me this and not help me by explaining

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
half my scars are from falling down and accidentally breaking stuff

》Living hazard@MaryD  
Mood

》Ghost Stan @spooks   
I feel that dude 

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
please don't call me daddy I'm technically a minor 

》Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
expansion: i died 3 years ago= 3 ghost years old

》lonny @stressed&depressed   
what do you mean “technically a minor”!

》The kid @GreenIsACreativeColor  
EW! I’m sorry people are calling you daddy that’s pretty weird lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Trauma ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy another update yall!

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
yo meeting your (no longer) future self ain't all its cracked up to be

》oof @roblox  
You wot m8?!

》the gay agenda @jessicaJ  
How did you, how does that happen?

》Greek mythology whore@Gayandtierd  
you fucking what!! How the fuck does on meet their “(no longer) future self” like is that even possible?

View 61.k replies 

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
Ok, so I feel like I have to address my previous tweet; this is a topic I really hate talking about so let’s get this over with. This all happened 3 years ago, After fighting a ghost from the (now parallel universe’s) future sent by Clockwork. After fighting a second ghost 1/4

》Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
from the “future” I was sent to that “future”, where after watching the death of my family and friends I went insane and became evil. Dan(the chosen name of my “future” self) found ways to grow more powerful; and the more powerful he got the more monstrous he became. After 2/4  
》Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
Seeing Dan’s actions and the post-apocalyptic setting he created I was repulsed and terrified. When I was able to return I had a conversion with Clockwork in which he explained he showed me what terrible things could happen if I became evil. He also said that this was his way 3/4  
》Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
of warning me that he would have to kill me(read as erase me from existence) if I went down that path. (there are a few things that have been left out due to personal reasons). Essentially what I’m saying is it’s impossible to recreate what happened to allow time travel or meeting your own future self. I will never become that monster. I also got a ton of trauma from this encounter 4/4

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
I put the fun in funeral  


》a child @kidontheinternet  
Lamo

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
☆ trauma ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment a Twitter handle, name, and/or a question to be user in the story!


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TikTok refreance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting at 11:45 pm because I'm procrastinating doing my homework, Enjoy a new chapter!!

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
This funeral is a grave affair

Other Danny @Space Boy  
yall ever have to explain to your teacher that no, you're not being abused or in a gang, you're just a fucking mess; cuz I just had to do that, shits wild man.

》Jazz @Phycologist_Fenton  
Danny, I love and support you but do you need be to talk to Mr.Lancer? The effects of these allegations could have on your mental health is severely detrimental especially in a learning environment. 

》Goth Gf @Veganism  
Yikes, ill throw hands with him if you want me to, Jk Jk… unless 

》Tucker @Techno Geek  
Oof, that's a fatty rip bud

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
I’ve always been known for my killer puns 

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
I wanted to be an astronaut but now I can't. I’m very upset about this. 

》Living hazard@MaryD  
Rip dude, that sucks. 

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
Question!! Do laws apply to me(I am dead)? 

》be gay @docrime  
Low key,,, probably not lol

》kawaii gurl @cuteGril  
Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone tried to make you abide by the laws even tho laws technically don’t pluto you once you’re dead. 

Goth Gf @Veganism  
Which one of you mother FUCKERS OUTED me to my moooom WHAT I'm coming for your left shoe and I’m shitin in it bucko I will spit in your Goddamn mouth WHERE ARE YOU

》Tucker @Techno Geek  
I will actually fight your parents Sam like, I would do it no hesitation.  
》Other Danny @Space Boy  
Same here

》Other Danny @Space Boy  
I’m sorry some dick wad Mc douche canoe outed you, that’s really shitty and I'm here if you need to talk/ vent about it ik tucker is here to help too  
》Goth Gf @Veganism  
Thanks Danny, that's really sweet of you and tucker.

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
yall ever have panic attacks cuz I sure do

》Jazz @Phycologist_Fenton  
Do you need to talk?  
》Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
Yes; but actually no

Other Danny @Space Boy  
Whichever one of yall told Lancer about the blood on my jacket can honestly fuck off. my mind your Goddamn business

》Tucker @Techno Geek  
Are you ok???  
》Other Danny @Space Boy  
No<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment your Twitter handle, name, and/or a question to be used in this story!


	7. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for everyone reading!

Hey everyone, sorry for my very inconsistent uploads. I was wondering if y'all would prefer to get the half-finished version of the next chapter or if you guys wanna wait for a finished version? Please let me know what yall would prefer in the comments!

Have a good day/night and thanks for reading! -PD


	8. Ch.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just built *~different~*

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
This funeral is a grave affair

Goth Gf @Veganism  
》Stoooooop, your puns aren’t funny!

》Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
Yes they are

Other Danny @Space Boy  
yall ever have to explain to your teacher that no, you're not being abused or in a gang, you're just a fucking mess; cuz I just had to do that, shits wild man

Jazz @Phycologist_Fenton   
》Are you ok danny? 

》Other Danny @Space Boy  
Nope lol

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
I’ve always been known for my killer puns 

oof @roblox  
》Lmao, that shouldn’t be as funny as it is

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
I wanted to be an astronaut but now I can't. I’m very upset about this. 

betty @memespls  
》 im sorry, that's really rough. I imagine it would be hard to deal with your dream being taken away because of something you can’t control. But also if you’re a ghost like can fly and don't need air you can fly to space. Like that's something you can just do.

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
Question pt.1 am I technically an illegal immigrant? Cuz I’m (by a very technical technicality) supposed to be in the ghost zone. But I was born in the US.

lonny @stressed&depressed  
》Well not really cuz you were born here

ItsNotASlur@Steven J  
》Get out of my country

Goth Gf @Veganism  
》You do realize that this country is stolen and that your ancestors are immigrants right?

The kid @GreenIsACreativeColor   
》Marriage ends when you die according to most vows, so does it work the same?

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
Question pt.2 Do I need to file for citizenship? Do laws apply to me(I am dead)? 

CriptedHunt@We’reGonnaCatchOurselvesAMonster  
》That's like asking Mothman to get citizenship, like you were already here.

Goth Gf @Veganism  
Which one of you mother FUCKERS OUTED me to my moooom WHAT I'm coming for your left shoe and I’m shitin in it bucko I will spit in your Goddamn mouth; WHERE ARE YOU!!!

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
yall ever have panic attacks cuz I sure do

What.Is.This?@PAUL  
》Lol same

A literal clown@offbrandgenz  
》yah , :’<

Other Danny @Space Boy  
Whichever one of yall told Lancer about the blood on my jacket can honestly fuck off. my mind is your Goddamn business.

Tucker @Techno Geek   
》Oof you ok man? 

》Other Danny @Space Boy  
No >:’c i'm not 

Greek mythology whore@Gayandtierd  
@Danny Phantom are you ok after the fight with the vampire ghost!?!?! Cuz like you kind of go impaled  
Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
》Im ok lol :D 

Greek mythology whore@Gayandtierd  
》How!??!

Danny Phantom @Danny Phantom  
》Ig im just built *~different~* lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall should listen to a song called legend by twenty one pilots :”D its really good!
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading sorry it took a while to update, have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment a Twitter handle and/or a question and it might be in the next chapter!


End file.
